


trine

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: kate likes the push and pull of the two.





	trine

kate likes the push and pull of the two. she can forget about the preachers girl she used to be and concentrate on the chaos that is life now when shes between them.  
she watches richie take a deep drag of the cigarette hanging loose between his fingers, the way his lips purse before the smoke blurs the features of his face. with a grin kate accepts the cigarette and blows the smoke back into his face. richie scowls as usual and kate giggles as she curls away from his hands to finish the rest.

\--  
kate likes to watch them work, when they only communicate with a look that keeps her guessing even after all this time. they argue and bicker and make life seem harder then what it is sometimes, but to sit back and watch them. the thrill of it all still sends shivers of anticipation up her spine. 

\--  
kate likes finding them together, after a tough score where it was a bit touch and go. when one of them comes back bloodier then the other and she cant speak. she likes to let her eyes have their fill, taking them in and remembering that they are still here, bruised but alive.

\--  
the first kiss had been a shock, her stomach dropped and her eyes had widened. it was a familiar kiss that took years to get right and kate wanted to learn it all. her fingers clutched at her cross as she bit at her own mouth, mimicking what her own eyes could see before her. 

-  
it wasnt a shock to see that it was richie who took the lead. fingers tugged at his brother to pull his head back, using the height difference to his advantage as he took control of the kiss and swallowed all the noises he could make his brother do.

\--  
kate likes the push and pull of the two and how she fits right in. a family she never knew she needed until life threw her a twister and made her fingers cling to the only things that matter.


End file.
